


Seeing Red

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Red Pants, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Service Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: I wrote this in response to someone dear to me discussing red undies for Valentine's Day. Red is my favorite color and he's my favorite person. The combination of the two promises to be devastatingly hot.....let the naughtiness begin!!





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> In this case the summary and notes can all be lumped together. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it and if not, thanks for checking it out anyways!!
> 
> Much love!

I look up to see you standing in front of me in nothing but your jeans. Wow! Yes, you may use my bathroom anytime you want if it makes your clothes fall off!! You pop the button and slowly lower the zipper. I am afraid to breathe let alone move. As you open the cloth, I'm rewarded with a glimpse of red. Fuck me....you're wearing red undies and look every bit as scrumptious as I knew you would. The denim falls to the floor and I barely notice. I'm mesmerized by your hands. One teases at the waistband and you slip the other down the front to cup and squeeze first your cock and then your balls. I can't help the moan that falls from my lips. You know watching you touch yourself is my kryptonite. Your grin is wicked. You know exactly what you're doing and you're enjoying it immensely. You make a show of dropping your head back, letting out a filthy moan and pushing your hips into the hand gripping your balls, slipping the other hand beneath the already tightly stretched red fabric. 

I'm torn between wanting you gloriously naked and banishing all but red undies from your collection. I ache to see your gorgeous cock and balls bare but another part of me totally gets off on the tease and denial. I begin to fidget where I'm sitting and then you walk towards me stopping right in front of me. I'm so close. If I were to lean forward, I could kiss you through those naughty red pants. I find myself moving but a firm hand on my shoulder stops me as I hear, "Oh, no you don't!"

So unfair!! I sit back and look up at you, totally enjoying the line of your body. I never get enough of it and being denied touching you while you're so close is almost mean. I itch to touch, kiss, bite, lick, suck every bit of deliciousness in front of me. I frown and open my mouth but you silence me with the shake of your head. "Lean back." I do. Next thing I know I happily have a lap full of a certain painfully sexy hot blond. I groan and keep my hands at my sides. I'm guessing I'm still not allowed to touch. You grin. Totally and completely delighted with your teasing. One hand braced on the sofa back brings you so close against me. The other hand slips inside your red pants to squeeze and stroke. That's it! I can't do this! "Please, baby! At least let me see. Please!!!"

Your hand never stops moving, squeezing, stroking as you bite your bottom lip and shake your head in denial. I test the boundaries and rest my hands on your wide spread thighs, warm and solid beneath my touch. "Watch it..." you breathily admonish me. "I am watching! That's the issue." A few more tight strokes and you move away, much to my distress, until I realize you are simply getting naked.....FINALLY!

Fuuuuck....it's a combination of so much better and sooooo much worse. You're back in my space, pulling my shirt over my head before pushing my blue bra down, spilling my breasts from the cups. I push into your touch as you squeeze and roll both nipples at once. I reach for you but again, you block my touch. I could scream in frustration until you duck down to suckle tightly at my breast. All thoughts are gone and everything centers on the aching tug that I never want to stop. Fuck but I do love your mouth! My fingers thread through the softness of your hair to both pull and hold you to me. The sharp edge of your teeth makes me cry out and press tighter against you. 

When you pull away, you grab my wrists and pin them beside my head. The bruising grip grounds me as I take in the wild look in your eyes. Panting, we stare at each other before you slam our mouths together in a clash of lips, teeth and tongue. You release a wrist to grip my throat tightly as you grind against me. Between the rough kisses and your hand clenching my throat, my head begins to spin. You release me, I gasp a deep breath before you squeeze my throat tight again. I swear if you keep this up I'm going to cum without ever really being touched. I crave the pressure, feeling so close before you pull away and give your cock a harsh jerk that makes me cry out with want. You're done messing around as you pin me to the sofa with a firm hand against my breastbone, not letting me move.

Your hand flies over your dick and I don't know where to look. I squirm and wish you were in my mouth. Suddenly, you move to the side and lie back, "I want your mouth now." Finally! If I thought I was going to have any control, I was wrong. I savor the feel of you filling my mouth for a moment before you press me down. Your cock bumps the back of my throat and I push firmly as you give no regard to anything except burying yourself as deep as possible. I feel my body give and you thickly slip into my throat. I want it more than anything but I still choke and gag at the deep penetration. There is no pulling back for any reprieve as you hold me tighter, thrusting deeper still yet. I feel tears streaming from my eyes and drool spill across my chin and I imagine my thighs are wet from my pussy as you roughly say, "Don't you dare pull back. You wanted it, you got it. Now stay down and take it all." I relax into the thrust of your hips pounding deep, deep, deep. Everything else disappears as my world narrows to taking your cock hard and deep, my only purpose centered on pleasing you. The sound of your voice echoes in my head...take it...stay down...be good for me...take it all...stay on it. Your hips lose rhythm, your hands tangle painfully in my hair, holding me flush with your hips as your cock presses impossibly deeper as you still, flooding me with your cum as you shout out your orgasm.

I love the way your body feels as you cum. The tension, the tremble, the tautness and finally the boneless relaxation your release brings. I gently pull off your softened cock, careful not to spill a drop before swallowing it all away. I dip my head to swirl my tongue around the crown of your dick to get the last couple drops of cum, causing you to shiver. I sit up and lean back trying to calm down. 

As you go to the bathroom, I try to put myself in order. Watching you walk around nude makes me want to touch, so I do. I trace idle fingers down your spine, across your hip and the curve of your ass. Funny how something so simple turns me on so much. I shake myself and let you continue on your way as I go back to fixing my bra. You come into the bedroom as I'm grabbing a shirt. "What are you doing? I never said I was done with you." I catch my breath as everything in me clenches tightly with want.

You crowd into my space, my legs hit the edge of the bed and you push me on back before whipping my shirt back off but leaving my hands trapped above my head. That devilish smile is back causing a familiar throb to spread through me like wildfire. A couple solid tugs has you disposing of my pants and panties somewhere behind you. You trace my lips and easily slip inside to tease me. "How are you so wet just from sucking my dick?" I decide that really doesn't need an answer and focus on your touch. You are barely penetrating me, just the tip of your finger before running a feather light brush against my clit. I'm trying desperately to be good. I know better than to be demanding or try rushing you. I just want to be good for you so hopefully you'll let me cum.

Tease, tease, tease...I really can't complain. Your touch feeds the fire in my veins and even though my body screams, NOW, NOW, NOW! My mind knows the sweet tortue of delay is going to make it that much more rewarding when you finally allow me to cum. I watch you as you keep caressing, building up the pleasure before backing off again. I'm trembling and I might scream the next time you softly admonish me with, "Relax. Just relax."

I am the very definition of "relaxed"! Okay, maybe that's a lie but how does one stay relaxed when a brilliantly wicked blond with a banging body is naked and taking you apart bit by bit?

Apparently it's no longer an issue as you swiftly switch gears and stuff me full of your fingers, hammering them hard and deep inside me. I push down against you wanting more. You don't stop but you bare my clit with the other hand rubbing hard and firm against the exposed bud. The added pleasure sends me crashing headlong into my orgasm as I scream your name. Wave after wave of pleasure spikes through me. There is no controlling it as I writhe on the bed completely helpless as it continues to cycle through my body until all I can do is shiver, twitch and try to focus. You lie down beside me, untangling my hands from that damn shirt, pulling me close and we lie there lazily kissing. I feel giggly and giddy and it seems to amuse you to see me so out of it. Hmm...not my fault! I simply say, "Your fault. You and those damn red undies did this. I blame you." For once, you seem completely content to take the blame.


End file.
